My Brand New Wings
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: Twilight goes out to try and get some practice in with her new wings, but an unexpected visitor interrupts her and they engage in a friendly competition. Most likely completed but could possibly be expanded if I feel in the mood to do so.


**A/N I haven't seen a lot of the eps so if I made a mistake then please tell me! This one is set after...everything. Including Equestria Girls.**

***camera shifts to picture in the background of Flash Sentry with a mustache and red X's drawn on his face* Uhh...hehe, how did THAT get in here...?**

**(That name shall not be mentioned)**

**Enjoy, and God bless ya'll! ^~^**

* * *

It was a bright, beautiful morning a a certain purple alicorn opened her eyes with a smile on her face. Everything felt...perfect. Twilight Sparkle walked out of her house, her head held high as she felt the sun on her wings. Ponies knelt in respect to the new princess as she did, causing her to feel, though flattered, quite embarrassed.

It was so weird, being such a respected pony now. Twilight found she preferred just being a regular citizen of Ponyville to being a princess, although the wings were a nice touch. They would have been nicer if she knew how to use them...

And so, after mulling these thoughts over to herself, she determined that she would perform better if she went and practiced her flying. Lessons from a friend wouldn't hurt either. Twilight noticed Rainbow Dash flying by, pushing the clouds as usual, and waved. The sporty pegasus waved back. The two had talked about flying lessons before, and Twilight was thinking about accepting her friend's offer to train her.

But, of course, now wasn't a good time. So Twilight continued on her way. She eventually came to a stop in the nearby mountain where the sleeping dragon used to live. Looking down from the edge, she gulped. But! If she wasn't going to now then she wasn't ever going to do it! Birds did this all the time, and being friends with Fluttershy taught you a little something about baby birds.

Twilight crouched down, her front legs on the ground and her bottom in the air, and began to flap her wings. "I just need calculate the distance determining my velocity at a mild speed, and according to the size of my wings that would equal..."

"Calculating again, my dear?"

Twilight's eyes bulged at the familiar voice that cut into her thoughts as the raised back half of her body fell onto the ground in shock. She poked her head up. "D-Discord?"

The Dragonequus's head rose from the side of the mountain until his entire body came into view, a smirk on his pony-like face. "In the flesh. How have things been since I—" He stopped. Then he went very close to her, peering with squinted mismatched eye and . Discord peered at the purple pony and poked her wing with his eagle talon. "I didn't do that. When did that happen?"

Twilight blinked before flinching away from his touch and scrambling to her feet. "What, my wings? I just recently got them...I'm surprised you didn't hear."

Discord shrugged. "I'm not one for gossip." He conjured a chocolate milk carton and proceeded to chug it down.

Twilight had to laugh at that. "Still, I'd have thought everyone in the world had known about the new princess."

At this Discord did a spit take, chocolate milk flying across the "princess's" face. "Princess? YOU?"

A drenched Twilight spat a bit the drink out as she replied, "Yes. I am a princess now."

Discord floated in the air, laughing hard and putting his lion paw to his forehead. "Oh, that's too much! You, a princess! Ahahaha!"

"It's true! I'm a princess now!"

"Priceless!" Discord continued, ignoring the words she just said. "My, my, Twi, I didn't know you had a sense of humor," he breathed as he lowered to the ground slightly. Twilight was glaring at him with a furious, scrunched up face. Discord clasped his hands and leaned one side of his face on them. "Aww, look at the widdle pony! Da widdle pony's mad, she's so cuute!" He went forward and tickled her chin. Then he burst out laughing again, this time even harder.

Twilight growled. She began to crouch, kicking her right hoof on the ground.

Discord didn't notice, too caught up in his glee to do so. "You should—you should see your face!" His closed eyes, streaming with tears of mirth, opened slightly. Then they widened, but it was too late; Twilight Sparkle charged at him furiously, barreling into him and poking him rather sharply with that horn of hers. He yelped, and the two squabbled for a moment before Twilight stood on top of his chest, leering at him.

"I _am_ a princess, you dolt," huffed the alicorn, malice in her purple eyes.

Discord attempted to magik himself out of the position but Twilight beat him to it, using her horn's power to hold him down. He grumbled. "Fine, fine, you're a princess. Can you get off of me now?"

Twilight smiled and hopped off, releasing her magical hold on him. Discord gasped and tumbled into a more comfortable position. He leaned onto one hand. "So how have the new wings been treating you?"

Twilight frowned. "Well, actually..."

"Hard to get used to?" The alicorn looked at him, puzzled.

"What would you know about that?"

Discord shrugged. "I inferred. New wings, it's pretty different, right?"

Twilight smiled. "Oh, gosh, the things I've been getting used to these past few weeks...you couldn't even imagine."

Discord yawned. "Ooh, a story...sounds boring. How about a race instead?"

Twilight blinked. "A race?"

"Yep. You and me. To the nearest cotton candy cloud."

"But there isn't a..." began Twilight, but she trailed off when Discord snapped his fingers and a fluffy pink cloud appeared. A cloudy finish line also appeared, along with fluffy cheering fans and what looked like...a brown-colored trophy?

Discord chuckled. "You were saying?"

Twilight huffed through her nose with a small smirk. "Well...I suppose so. Yeah! I could use a chance to really try out my wings."

"That's the spirit! Now, the winner gets that trophy up there, since it's made of chocolate." (So it was a trophy!) "And the loser...has to have something picked out for them by the winner." Discord rubbed his mismatched hands together sneakily. "And I have the perfect thing for you to do, dear Twilight!"

Twilight cringed. "Ugh. I don't even want to know. What are the rules?"

Discord snorted. "That's all you care about, the rules. Well, just don't use magic. Only wings."

Twilight scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Like you're gonna play by the rules. Juuust like in the labyrinth."

The Dragonequus held out his arms. "Oh, come on, that was the old me! The me that didn't have a friend in the world. This is the new me!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Sure. We'll go with that. So on three?" she asked, lowering into a starting stance.

Discord did the same with a smirk. "Indeed. One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" the pair cried at the same time, shooting off.

Well, Discord did. Twilight struggled a bit with it, prolonging her taking off for just a moment. She didn't She got it together, however, and felt her wings beat against her flanks as she raced to get closer. What she didn't see was Discord falling back ever so slightly.

Twilight huffed and puffed as she flew; she grew more breathless as the farther she flew. She looked up for a moment to visualize her goal, when it was suddenly a lot closer than she thought. That couldn't make sense...unless...she then smiled.

In the end, it was Twilight who won, toppling onto the fluffy ground in an exhausted fashion, stuffing some of it into her mouth to try and get some if her strength back. "I...did it..."

Discord kicked the ground in disappointment, his back turned to Twilight. She smiled up at him, though he couldn't see it. The princess grunted, slowly pushing herself up.

Discord finally turned around, a scowl on his face. "All right, you won. Tell me what you want."

Twilight laughed. "Sure. All I want is for you to admit you threw the race for me."

Whatever he was expecting to hear, it was not that. His mouth fell open as he spluttered, "W-what, what a ridiculous—why would I throw a race for a silly little pony, I can't believe you would even _think_ that!"

Twilight grinned wryly. "We both know who the more experienced flyer is here. I still only barely know how to use my wings!"

"W-well, yes, but I've been trapped in stone for—"

"Not for a while, you haven't. Surely the great Discord wouldn't have flown some during his many travels?" asked Twilight, smirking. "And don't think I didn't calculate how impossible it would be to fly here that fast."

Discord sighed in defeat. "Fine. I might have been a little easy on you. But I was such a good actor, wasn't I?" He poofed into a Shakespearean outfit, which Twilight admitted suited him quite well for such an organized ensemble.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that if I wasn't super-smart (Oh, gosh, what a terrible universe that would be) then I would have believe you?" sighed the purple pony. She hid a giggle behind her hoof when Discord nodded, his eyes like that of a child. "Okay, then. You were a wonderful actor. So why did you throw the race for me?"

The Dragonequues opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His cheeks turned slightly red. He cleared his throat loudly and said, "So, I guess you'll need flying lessons, huh?"

Twilight was confused at how he changed the subject but decided to let it slide. "Yes, I talked about it with Rainbow Dash since she's such a good flier and all."

"Guess you'll have to call and cancel because you already have a flying instructor!" Discord's Shakespeare outfit, which he was indeed still wearing, shifted into a teacher's outfit...a _female_ teacher's outfit...Twilight flinched.

The pony shook her head rapidly with a grin too wide to be natural. "Uh, no, no, that's okay..."

Discord produced a pointer. "Nonsense! You and I haven't spent enough time together, and one friend just doesn't feel like enough anymore. I think I really want you to be my friend, Twilight Sparkle. Waddya say?" His speech was made more amusing at how he elaborated his words with the movement of his pointer, on the end of which was—what else?—a miniature version of himself.

Twilight bit her lip and looked at the ground. When she looked back up at the Master of Chaos, she had a resigned smile on her face. "I'm available on Mondays?"

"Excellent. Can't wait to start, flying buddy!" Discord, suddenly free of his attire, gave the pony a squeeze with his left talon arm before vanishing into thin air. His voice could still be heard, however. "Meet me here at 1:00!"

"PM?"

"You silly girl, where is the fun in that? AM, Twilight."

Her jaw dropped. "WHAT?! I am not waking up at 1:00 in the morning for you to teach me fancy flying tricks!" There was no response; either Discord had left or he chose not to respond. It was most likely the second. In order to test her theory, she asked a question that had bothered her during the entire race. "Wait, what would you have made me done if you had won?" Sure enough, he answered, although it took a few moments for him to do so.

"I thought we agreed that I threw the race for you. I wasn't _really_ thinking of anything. I decided to be the nice one for once. Ta-ta for real this time!"

And Twilight could tell he had left. She trotted home with a wry grin on her face, which kept through all of the kneeling, the questioning of what was making her keep the expression, and Rainbow Dash's furious queries as to why Twilight would be canceling her lessons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord, sitting on a fluffy cloud far above Ponyville, was shaking his head in disgust. He thought of Twilight's sickened expression, her begging for it to be anything else, the look of resignation when he shook his head, the feel of her lips touching his for just a moment...

He had it all planned out. So why did he go and let the girl win? Discord smacked himself as he muttered, "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."


End file.
